She's What I Need
by slbsp-33
Summary: Naya and Heather haven't spent anytime alone together in several months until now. Will things be different now that Naya's career is taking off and she's busier than ever, and Heather is due to deliver her baby soon?


A/N- I don't usually write Naya and Heather fanfiction but had this idea and wanted to try it. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Naya Rivera or Heather Morris. This is strictly fiction and written for entertainment purposes only.

Naya let out a deep sigh as she drove in the darkness to her destination. The past month had been hectic and stressful to say the least. From her trip to England and then Italy, and of course the most stressful and heartbreaking part of it all Cory's death. Her career is taking off in so many directions. It's everything she ever dreamed of but its hard work and exhausting at the same time. It seems like in the past 30 days she hasn't had time to breathe and just relax but all of that was hopefully going to change tonight. Naya really needs this night. She needs to feel grounded again and there's one person who can truly make her feel this way. They haven't spent time alone together in several months and so much has changed in their lives during that time that Naya just hopes it won't have changed things between them.

Naya finally reaches her destination and gets out of her car with her bag on her shoulder. She walks up to the door with her nerves building with every step she takes. Naya rings the doorbell and waits. She wonders if she underdressed in her blue sweatpants and light blue tank top. She doesn't have to wait that long before the door opens. There stands the one person besides her family that she can always count on to make feel like she's home. The two look into each other's eyes for a few moments before Naya's eyes travel down lower and a big smile appears on her face. Heather's baby bump is now pretty big and it makes her more beautiful than before if that's even possible. Heather looks amazing in her gray sweatpants and white t-shirt. The two women hug each other and both laugh when they find it difficult to hug closely because of Heather's belly.

Heather invites Naya in and they soon find themselves in their favorite place to be, Heather's king size bed. It's just their place to be. It's where they watch TV and movies, laugh, talk, and other things. Heather especially feels more comfortable in the bed right now because of her being so pregnant. The baby will be born soon. Heather sits with back against the headboard of the bed with pillows piled to provide comfort and support for her back. Naya sits in the middle of the bed facing Heather.

"So tell me what it's been like with all of the traveling and TV appearances?" Heather had been following Naya's daily activities.

"It's been great and I've really enjoyed every minutes of it but can we not talk about all of that stuff tonight." Naya was playing with her fingers and staring at them.

Heather reached over and took Naya's hand, "Ok this is our night so we can talk about whatever we want to talk about."

Naya looked up at Heather and gave her a little smile, "Thanks." Tonight was about them it wasn't about the other things or other people in their lives.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Heather hadn't let go of Naya's hand and was gently rubbing Naya's hand with her thumb. It made them both feel relaxed. Since the first time they met on the set they have had a special connection that they've never had with anyone else in their lives. It was this connection that let them know what the other one was currently thinking about in the silence.

Naya broke the silence first. "It's not going to be the same without him. I have no idea what it's going to feel like when we start filming soon knowing he won't ever be on the show again." Naya had tears running down her face.

The tears also feel down Heather's face. "I know it's so hard to believe he's really gone. He was such a special part of the show and our lives. People have no idea how much we are like a real family."

Naya and Heather had both grieved over Cory's death but they hadn't let themselves feel the full emotions of their loss until now when they were together. Naya moved closer to Heather and hugged her as they both cried the tears they needed to cry together over Cory.

After several moments of comforting one another they both felt more at peace than they had since they heard of Cory's passing. He would always live inside their hearts and memories. They also both knew there would more sad and difficult times ahead especially when the show started filming again but for now they felt comfort from one another.

"Are you hungry?" Heather asked after several minutes of silence.

"Actually I am kinda of hungry and I'm assuming you are hungry too or you wouldn't have asked, so what I can get for you?" Naya loved the way Heather sat there on the bed with her hands resting on her baby bump.

"I know I should be eating healthy and I have every day of my pregnancy but tonight I feel like eating some unhealthy like chocolate ice cream."

"Ok, give me a few minutes and I will run to store and get you some chocolate ice cream. Is there anything else you need or want while I'm out?" Naya said as she was getting off the bed.

"Believe it or not I was already prepared for this. All you have to do is go into the kitchen and there's some chocolate ice cream in the freezer."

Naya walked out of the bedroom to go get the ice cream. Heather watched her leave and she suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over her. She knew she was being silly because they both had their own lives but she wished Naya was a part of her everyday once again. They used be inseparable with the concert tours in the summer and filming during the rest of the year but now they hardly see one another. Sure they text each other almost every day and talk on the phone at least every couple of weeks just to check in but it's not the same. She misses the comfort and companionship she feels when Naya is around. Heather didn't realize she had tears running down her face.

"I see you have your freezer well stocked of ice cream even my favorite chocolate chip mint." Naya walked back into the bedroom with two pints of ice cream, one chocolate and one chocolate chip mint. She got on the bed and moved so she sitting next to Heather leaning against the headboard of the bed. Naya hadn't really looked at Heather since returning to the bedroom until she handed Heather the pint of ice cream with a spoon stuck in it. It was then she noticed the tears falling down Heather's face. She immediately became concerned of course. "Sweetie what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Naya sat both pints of ice cream on the nightstand as she moved closer to Heather.

Heather didn't speak she shook her head no and she wiped the tears away but they were soon replaced with fresh ones. "I'm ok. I'm just being silly I guess it pregnancy hormones."

Naya wasn't buying the pregnancy hormone excuse because she knew her friend too well even if they hadn't been spending very much time together over the past several months. Naya reached over and wiped away Heather's tears with her thumb and then they caressed her face with her left hand. "It's me you can tell me anything."

Heather looked at Naya and looking into the those beautiful brown eyes made her feel all warm inside just like it did the first day they met on set. "I miss you."

Hearing those three words made tears instantly appear in Naya's eyes and they were soon running down her face. "I miss you too. So much."

The two women looked into each other's eyes crying for a few minutes. Both knew what they wanted to do but both knew it wasn't that simple anymore. They both had very different lives now and they both had someone else in their lives. It was Heather who reached over and caressed Naya's face and Naya leaned into the touch. Naya had missed Heather's touch so much. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and then letting it out. Santana always told Brittany it isn't cheating because the plumbing is different but this is the real world with Naya and Heather and it was cheating. Something neither woman would ever do. In the past when they were together it was always when Naya wasn't with someone else and Heather was on another break from her relationship but now neither one was single.

Naya couldn't help but look at Heather and think how much she wanted to kiss every inch of that body. Being pregnant made Heather beautiful in a totally different way. She had wanted to reach over and massage her belly since she had gotten on the bed but she didn't know if it was ok. Naya put her hand over Heather's hand that caressing her face and before long their fingers were intertwined as both hands were moved away from Naya's face. Their hands fit together perfectly.

The two women continued to look into one another eyes. "I want to kiss you so badly right now but…"

Naya's words were cut off by Heather placing in finger to her lips. Naya knew it was wrong of her to verbally express her desire and she was sure Heather was pleading with her not to say it out loud that's why she was surprised when Heather leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. At first their lips didn't move against each other very much. It had been so long since the two had kissed and just their lips touching like this was physically and emotionally what they both needed for so long.

After a few seconds the kiss became more passionate. It was all mouth and no tongues. They both wanted to say everything in the kiss that they couldn't say in words. Both had tears running down their faces because they had both dreamed about this for the past several months. Neither worrying about whether kissing like this was cheating or not. While they continued kissing Naya laid her hand on Heather's belly and gently started to rub it. After a few minutes Heather put her hand on top of Naya's as she continued to rub her belly. Their fingers intertwined. They pulled away from the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"Stay with me tonight?" Heather said it more as a statement than a question.

Naya nodded he head and softly said, "Yes".

They looked down at their fingers intertwined laying on Heather's belly

THE END


End file.
